Dimensional Mistake
by Song Of Hope
Summary: A clever girl named Ange was experimenting with transport technology. When she and her two friends Jane and Lex test it, her sister Beth accidentally messes it up, and sends them all to Ninjago. Desperate to get home, she tries to work with the ninja to build a dimensional gate, but will she ever succeed? If she does, will she be able to leave anymore, or will she want to stay? R
1. Crossing Dimensions

**Song Of Hope: I haven't really found many of these stories, at least not one that make any sense, so I decided to make one. This is one of those stories that don't really have any plot, so it'll have a lot of chapters.**

A brunette with long hair that went a fourth of the way down her back, and had hazel eyes, was wearing goggles and had a torch (mini torch for soldering, not blowtorch for welding). She was working on a very complicated looking piece of machinery on a desk in her bedroom. She turned of the torch and lifted up her goggles, smiling.

"There, it's done!" She picked up the phone next to her and called someone. "Jane, I got it! I finished the ABMTD!"

"Ange, this isn't another one of your crazy experiments that only _the freaking government_ should be doing?" Ange nodded.

"I've got the last piece. It's a transport made for biological creatures, called the ABMTD. With my calculations, it should work. I tested it on my cat earlier, and he transported a whole ten yards! I also transported myself, and I went the exact same distance. I'm just fine, as you can clearly tell, and I've transported myself several times."

"Again, I think _the government_ should be doing this kind of stuff. You're only in high school! You can't be doing this kind of stuff! Remember when you made that aging machine?"

"Hey, it worked!"

"And now your little sister is as old as you are and there's no way to reverse the process!"

"My mom fixed that with the government. Although they took my invention, stupid Obama!" The blonde haired blue-eyed friend yelled in Ange's ear.

"THEY SHOULD!" Ange held the receiver away from her ear.

"Okay, okay, but I promise, nothing like that will happen. I checked my cat's anatomy, and he was exactly the same. The largest, and only, side effects are that you're a bit younger than you should be, depending on how far you travel, and that you're knocked out for a bit. I'm gonna call Lex and tell her about it. She said she wanted to be the first multi-human test subject for the multi transport."

"Wait! I don't want to be excluded in the scientific discovery of the century, and if Lex trusts you to use her as a human test subject, then I want to do it too. I trust Lex, and you too, but not in this field. But if Lex thinks it's a good idea, and since she's the sensible one of this group." Ange smiled.

"Great, because I left the transporter on your front door mat. I jut needed to finish the receiver. I'm making it big enough for three people. The one I made for my cat was only big enough for one person. But, with three wirings of the same circuit, specifically tuned to each transport, we will all be able to transport at once. Kay?"

"Got it. How does it work anyway?"

"Push the big shiny red button that says 'transport' that's on the little remote with the wire connecting to the transport."

"That is so simple and obvious. I feel stupid."

"You're not stupid. I not only come from a long line of geniuses, but I also practically have two brains. Remember? The doctor said I was going to have a twin, but the development of said twin stopped, giving my a rather large brain."

"I'm surprised your head is still normal sized."

"Whatever. I'm gonna call Lex and tell her the transport is ready. Use the transport in exactly five minutes. Bye."

"Bye." Ange hung up the phone and called up her black haired and brown-eyed friend.

"Lex, I finished the ABMTD! The transport is on your front mat."

"Great! I can't wait to try it. But don't explain how it works."

"But it's easy, it just-"

"I know, but I don't want to know exactly how my molecules are being ripped apart."

"But it's not your molecules. That's far too risky. It rips apart your cells."

"Right."

"It does a medical scan and makes a map of your anatomy, including your brain and how your brain is set up, then sends said map to the receiver, which matches the anatomy map with the cells its receiving by matching the DNA signature of the incoming cells and the DNA signature of the anatomy map."

"Right, so there's absolutely no chance that this will fail?"

"There's an infinite zeros before a one in a decimal number, so it might as well be a 0 and the chances of success 100%."

"Okay, let's do this."

"Wait," she looked at her watch to see how long she had been talking for, "three minutes and thirty seven seconds! I need to set it up somewhere. It'll be down in my living room. We'll all transport at the same time. Bye."

"Bye." Ange got up and put the receiver downstairs in her living room. Then, she went back upstairs, and stood on the transport she had made for herself, picking up the black handle with a big red button on it. She looked at her watch.

"3-2-1!" She pressed the button, and it did an anatomy scan of her before sending her through. She didn't notice her sister Beth come in behind her while it was doing the anatomy scan a touch the device while she was still on it, before it did an anatomy scan of her sister too, sending them both through. Ange had calculated for this, and that would've been fine, but Beth had been streaming the newest episode of Ninjago on her computer, and it interfered with the signal, sending them somewhere else entirely.

* * *

Ange woke up on the deck of a ship at see. She held her head.

"What on earth just happened?" Suddenly, four guys in pajamas wearing masks were right by her, one in red, black, and gold, with a sword at her throat, glaring at her with his golden brown eyes.

"How in Ninjago did you get on our ship in the middle of the endless ocean?! Tell me!" Ange was freaking out.

"Where in the name of sanity am I?! Where's my living room?!" Her friends/sister were all there, still unconscious. The guy in black, gray, and silver, looked confused, obvious in his earth brown eyes.

"You're in the Endless Ocean, since there's no land outside of Ninjago!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm not from Ninjago, whatever the hell that is. I don't know what's going on! First, I was in my own house, experimenting with my transport, and now I'm suddenly here! What's going on?! I want to go home!" The guy in blue, black, and silver, looked amazed, his electric blue eyes filled with excitement. He threw off his mask, showing his short yet messy brown hair, and pushed the red guy's sword away from her throat.

"You made a transport?" She nodded.

"It's called the ABMTD, or the Automatic Bio Mechanical Transport Device. It scans a person's anatomy and their DNA, and then send the DNA signature and the anatomy map to the receiver, then rips the person apart cell by cell, putting them back together by following the anatomy map." He looked amazed.

"That is totally awesome! You invented that?" She nodded.

"Yeah. It was simply figuring out how to take the cells apart and send them without damaging them that was the tricky part. But, if you use a huge amount of energy mixed with an electronic disruption, you can do just that. Then, using the exact opposite energy and electricity, you can equally put them back together." The guy in blue smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen on a person.

"That's incredible. My name is Jay." The guy in red rolled his eyes at Jay.

"You're really buying her story? Transport, how is that possible?"

"With the way she just explained it, it makes totally sense." The guy in white, black, and gold nodded, throwing off his mask, revealing his very neat platinum blonde hair. His icy blue, yet comforting, eyes were filled with understanding

"Jay is correct. The exact way this girl has explained it, it makes perfect sense. I am Zane." The guy in mainly black threw off his mask, showing his very messy black hair.

"Cole. Nice to meet ya." The guy in red begrudgingly put his sword away, and then threw off his mask, revealing his very strange red hair.

"Kai."

"I'm Ange. These are my friends, Jane and Lex, and one's my little sister, Beth. Well, she was my little sister, but one of my experiments turned her to be biologically the same age as me. I can't figure out how to reverse it yet though. It's easier speeding up time then turning the hands of time backwards. But, to get back on topic, can we find somewhere to put my friends and my sister until they wake up?" They nodded, but the guy in black looked confused.

"Why didn't they wake up when you did?"

"The affects of the transport knock you out for a bit. I wouldn't let my friends go on it unless I had tested the single transport on my own several times, so I've gotten used to it. I did it several times before building the multi transport. We were testing it. My sister didn't have her own transport, so I'm guessing she must have interfered somehow, but I don't know how I ended up here." Kai hoisted up Jane on his shoulder.

"While you're trying to figure that out, why don't you help us?"

"I'm not strong, I'm smart. Jane's the strong one, who just happens to be the one you just threw over your shoulder." He stared at her, and if looks could be sharp, he'd be stabbing her with a katana.

"Then shut up." Cole picked up Lex.

"Kai, shut your mouth. These girls obviously need some rest, and then we can explain everything." Zane picked up Beth and nodded.

"I agree. We are ninja, and it is our duty to think of others first, not of ourselves. If you would follow us, we will help your friends, and then you should come and see Sensei Wu. He will know what to do."

**In The Real World**

A woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes walked into her daughter's room.

"Sweetie, I told you to take out the trash." She looked at her daughter's messy room, but didn't see her daughter. "Sweetie?" She started looking around the house, and saw Beth's door open. "Beth, have you seen your sister?" Not hearing a reply, she went in, and saw that her daughters were both gone. "Where are they?" Then, she saw the episode of Ninjago Beth had been streaming. "I thought that when Ange aged her, she would've stopped watching such silly shows. She was about to turn off the computer, but then she noticed something. "Huh, those characters look like Ange, Beth, and Ange's friends, only as Legos."

_"What are you talking about?! I'm not from Ninjago, whatever the hell that is. I don't know what's going on! First, I was in my own house, experimenting with my transport, and now I'm suddenly here! What's going on?! I want to go home!" The guy in blue, black, and silver, looked amazed, his electric blue eyes filled with excitement. He threw off his mask, showing his short yet messy brown hair, and pushed the red guy's sword away from her throat._

_ "You made a transport?" She nodded._

_ "It's called the ABMTD, or Automatic Bio Mechanical Transport Device. It scans a person's anatomy and their DNA, and then send the DNA signature and the anatomy map to the receiver, then rips the person apart cell by cell, putting them back together by following the anatomy map." He looked amazed._

"She sure talks like Ange."

_ "That is totally awesome! You invented that?" She nodded._

_ "Yeah. It was simply figuring out how to take the cells apart and send them without damaging them that was the tricky part. But, if you use a huge amount of energy mixed with an electronic disruption, you can do just that. Then, using the exact opposite energy and electricity, you can equally put them back together." The guy in blue smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen on a person._

_ "That's incredible. My name is Jay." The guy in red rolled his eyes at Jay._

_ "You're really buying her story? Transport, how is that possible?"_

_ "With the way she just explained it, it makes totally sense." The guy in white, black, and gold nodded, throwing off his mask, revealing his very neat platinum blonde hair. His icy blue, yet comforting, eyes were filled with understanding._

_ "Jay is correct. The exact way this girl has explained it, it makes perfect sense. I am Zane." The guy in mainly black threw off his mask, showing his very messy black hair._

_ "Cole. Nice to meet ya." The guy in red begrudgingly put his sword away, and then threw off his mask, revealing his very strange red hair._

_ "Kai."_

_"I'm Ange. These are my friends, Jane and Lex, and one's my little sister, Beth. Well, she was my little sister, but one of my experiments turned her to be biologically the same age as me. I can't figure out how to reverse it yet though. It's easier speeding up time then turning the hands of time backwards. But, to get back on topic, can we find somewhere to put my friends and my sister until they wake up?"_ The woman almost fainted.

"My baby girls are in a TV show!" Then, she fainted.

**In The Lego World**

Ange sat by her sister's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. Beth started stirring, and then her hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?"

"On a ship called the Bounty." Beth immediately sat up.

"Did you say Bounty?" Ange nodded.

"Yeah, at least, I think so. We're in some place called Ninjago." Beth smiled very widely.

"We're in Ninjago? Are you sure?!"

"Seeing as to a bunch of ninja kept saying that, I think it's safe to assume so."

"Did their names happen to be Jay, Kai, Zane, and Cole?"

"How'd you know that?" Beth jumped up from her bed.

"We're in Ninjago! This is so awesome!" Ange eyed her sister suspiciously.

"What do you know?"

"It's a TV show. I was streaming the new episode live on my computer."

"Live as in premiering live, or live as in they're animating it live?"

"Um, I kinda hacked into Cartoon Network's computers, not to mess with anything, just to watch them make the episode. It's much more fun than waiting." Ange whacked herself on the forehead.

"That's what messed with the signal. Because you were streaming it while it was still being created, it must've turned us either into cyber data, which I highly doubt since we don't look like Legos like in the show, or to broke a hole in reality and went to a universe where Ninjago is. Either way, you just messed up our whole lives! Not just your life and my life, but Lex's life and Jane's life too! Maybe if you hadn't done that, or hadn't been messing with the transport while I was still on it, then maybe the experiment would've gone right?! Do you have any idea what you've just done?! You're excited because you get to be in the same world as your favorite FICTIONAL CHARACTERS, but meanwhile, I'm stuck here! We might never see Mom, or our cousins, or our other friends, or anyone we actually know! I'll never see my boyfriend again!" Beth was crying at that point. Ange realized how harsh she had been. "Oh, Beth, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" Beth ran out of the room in tears. "BETH!"

"I sense trouble between you and your sister." She turned and saw an old man in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sensei Wu. I trained the ninja, and I am the owner of this ship. The ninja told me of your arrival. I can see you are distressed about something." She nodded.

"I'm not from here. I don't belong here at all, I belong-"

"To another world." Her eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"While the ninja have started to believe that you indeed did transport here, none of them believe where you transported from. But you are not used to your new body, and you act in a way that shows you know nothing about the four ninja, who are quite well known here in Ninjago. I do not doubt that you don't belong here."

"I don't, but I have no way of getting home! My sister, my friends, and me are stuck here! My mom's gonna be so worried! And what about Lex's parents and Jane's parents?! This is a total disaster."

"Patients young one. You must not let your frustration consume you. Look at how it affected your sister." She sighed.

"I just needed someone to blame. She messed everything up, but she didn't know what she was doing. I may have physically aged her with one of my experiments, but she's mentally still around ten. I know that's my fault, but she should have common sense not to mess with my experiments, and not to hack into the computers of a TV show channel."

"One my have all the knowledge in the world, but without common sense, it is all useless." Ange nodded.

"She doesn't think before she acts. I guess I don't either sometimes, but what she did was reckless. I wanted her to know that, not make her cry. And now, she's who knows where on this ship!"

**Who Knows Where**

Beth was in a closet, crying into her knees.

"How could Ange say something so mean?" She heard a couple of knocks.

"Excuse me, but is there someone in the hallway closet?" She instantly recognized the voice. "Don't bother staying silent. I can hear you breathing heavily." A teenager dressed in gold, with a hint of green and black with messy hair and bright green eyes, opened the door. "Kai explained how you guys got here, though I think he still doesn't believe it himself. I'm Lloyd. Are you okay?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm not! My sister blames me for everything!" She buried her face in her knees again.

"Come on, why don't we get you something to drink, and you can explain what happened? I'm kinda lost." He held out his hand to her, which she graciously took. He helped her up, and they walked towards the kitchen. Lloyd got her a glass of water, which she thanked him for. "Now, what's the problem?"

"My sister was doing an experiment with transportation technology. I didn't know that's what she was doing, and at the time I was watching a TV show called Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu, live while the animators were still animating it. It's a show all about you guys, actually. I'm a bit of a computer genius, smarts run in the family. Apparently, when I touched the transporter, it messed with the signal, as well as the broadcast, and sent my sister, her friends, and me all here. Ange thinks its because we were either turned into cyber data, which she doubts since you guys in the show are these kids toys called Legos, and you're obviously human, or it opened a hole in space and time and sent us here. After that, I kinda got excited, because I love this place, but she got really mad at me, and started yelling at me about how it was all my fault, and how I messed up not just her life and mine, but Lex's and Jane's too. Then," Beth was on the verge of crying again, "she yelled about how we'll never see our family, or our other friends again. After that point, I ran out of the room. I couldn't stand listening to her blaming me anymore, but mostly, I couldn't shake off how she was totally right! This is all my fault!"

"No, it's not." She gave him a weird look.

"How is it not my fault?"

"How were you supposed to know what she was doing? How were you supposed to know what would happen? If you don't know, it's not your fault. You can't help what you don't know you don't know. If you knew the dangers of what you couldn't understand, you wouldn't have messed with it, right?" She nodded. "But since you didn't know about the unknown factors of your actions, then it's not your fault. You just need to help your sister figure out how to fix it." Beth smiled.

"Thanks Lloyd. I never knew you could be so wise." He smiled.

"Hey, living with my uncle has got to affect me somehow."

**In The Real World**

Their mom woke up again.

"What just happened?" She looked at the screen and saw her baby girl talking with Lloyd. "That's right! My babies are stuck in a TV show! I'm pretty sure I saw Jane and Lex too. I have to call their parents!" She ran to the phone and dialed Jane's house phone.

"Elise! Jane disappeared right in front of me!"

"I know! I found where she went. Beth and Ange are there too!"

"Where are they?"

"They're in a TV show!" There was a silence for a while.

"Elise, my daughter turned into thin air in front of my eyes, and you're making sick jokes?!"

"I'm not! I was looking for Ange and Beth when I went into Beth's room. She had been watching something on her computer, when I saw these Lego versions of them, as well as Jane and Lex, but they were unconscious, short of Ange. I thought that they looked kinda like them, and how one of them talked like Ange, and she went into something about a transport, and how something messed with the signal. Then, she said her name was Ange, that two of the girl's names were Jane and Lex, and how one was her little sister Beth. She even said that Beth used to be younger than her, but because of one of her experiments, they turned _the same age_. It can't be a coincidence! It's our baby girls!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know! Parker isn't around anymore! If he were, he'd know what to do!"

"You're the parent your daughters get the brains from!"

"I know, but Parker was the one who was able to come up with the clever schemes! I just figured out how to make them work!"

"Well, we have to try. Do you think you can figure out how Ange's transport works?"

"Possibly. Remember, she has an abnormally large brain, so it might be too complicated."

"Well, try! I need my baby girl back!" She hung up. Elise then proceeded to do the process with Lex's mom. After getting practically the exact same responses from Darlene, she decided to go to Ange's room and look at her designs for her transport.

"The ABMTD, Automatic Bio Mechanical Transport Device. Does a scan of your anatomy and DNA and uses electrical charges and other energy sources to break you down into cells, bringing you across a space and using the anatomy and the DNA signature of the anatomy map and the incoming cells, uses the opposite charges of electricity and other energy sources to properly put the person back together. It seems simple enough, but how did it go so wrong?" She looked at the blueprints. "The design makes it practically foolproof to mess up the transfer, unless something interferes with the signal. Wait, a minute, that's it!" She ran back to Beth's room and saw a receiver device. "Beth amplified her computer signal to receive this video. The video must've messed with the transmission signal, and turned them into cyber data, or broke the time/space barrier. It follows string theory, and it makes sense! The signal coming from Beth's computer must've been stronger than the one sent by Ange's receiver, and because of that, it drew the signal of the ABMTD to here instead of the receiver." She was proud of her work, but then realized something. "If that's the case, then unless in there, they have our world as a TV show, there's no way to get my girls back! They're stuck in there!"

**In The Lego World**

Nya and Jay were at the computer.

"Working with what Ange gave me, I can probably come up with a similar design."

"Or I could give it to you myself." They turned to her.

"Ange. Nice to meet you. I'm Nya." Ange took Nya's outstretched hand.

"Same here. Down, if you can get me a pencil and some paper, I can draw up the design. Hopefully, if we can do that, we can build a new one, and then we can get ourselves back home."

**Song Of Hope: Is it bad? Is it good? Does it make any sense? R&R**


	2. Living With Kai

**Song Of Hope: I hope the title doesn't suck. I could never find a good title, so I came up with a random one that made sense. R&R.**

Dr. Julian, at that point, had joined Ange, Jay, and Nya in drawing up more schematics for her transportation device. He was very impressed with her brainpower.

"I've never met anyone as smart as you. It's taking a lot of thinking to even keep up with how you're talking."

"Well, I was supposed to be a twin, so my brain had already made enough room for the knowledge of two people who would already be pretty smart, without starting to split, but it was such a long process that it never did split, so I have twice the brainpower of a normal extremely smart person, but, back to this." She started messing with her hair "I've analyzed my own blood, and I'm flesh and bone, not cyber data, so this is another dimension, not just inside a computer, which I suspected. If we were just computer programs, the creators would've deleted us now since we're messing with the actual show. It seems like in order to get back, we'd either need an interference of either the exact same frequency, or an opposite frequency. With the way it interfered with my device, it'd have to go into practically infinite decimals, and it'd be even harder to find the opposite of those decimals. I also don't know for sure if it's the same frequency or the opposite, and it'd be too dangerous to try both. I'd also need to find the right amount of said frequency, and, ugh! This is impossible!" They heard two very high-pitched screams. "It looks like Jane and Lex have finally woken up."

**Elsewhere**

Cole was watching the blonde haired girl while she slept, waiting for her to wake up. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. First, she screamed, then she jumped up, grabbed Cole's wrist, twisted it behind his back, kicked him in the back, and threw him on the floor.

"Where am I, who the hell are you, why the hell am I not either in my own f*cking house or at Ange's house?! I want answers!"

"You can't keep me like this!" He twisted his arm back to the right position, then twisted her arm behind her back, throwing her on the ground in the same position he was just in. "And, to answer your questions, you're on the Bounty, I'm Cole. Your friend Ange said that you were experimenting with teleport technology, but something interfered with the signal, which messed up the teleport and sent you here to Ninjago. She's in the bridge, working with Jay, Nya, and Dr. Julian to figure out how to send you home right now. If I let go, you're not gonna attack me again, are you?" She smirked.

"Afraid of getting beat up by a girl?"

"No, I just don't want to hurt you."

"If it's because I'm a girl, then I will totally kick your ass."

"No, because you're obviously scared, since you're not where you thought you'd be." He let go of her and helped her up. "Now, I was told to bring you to the bridge once you woke up. Come on."

**At The Same Time**

Zane was waiting for the black haired girl to wake up. When she did, she screamed and almost friend Zane's circuits.

"Please refrain from doing that again. You have nearly friend my circuits." She got off the bed and backed up into a corner of the room.

"Circuits? Who are you? Where am I!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?!"

"I'm a robot, or also called a nindroid, since I am also a ninja. My name is Zane Julian. For your last question, I do not know what Hell is, but you are on the Bounty, and in Ninjago. And now, for my own question, are you all right? This must be extremely shocking, hence why you nearly fried my circuits with your screams." She still looked pretty scared. "Please, do not be afraid. I promise, I won't hurt you." He held out his hand to her. Just the concerned look on his face calmed Lex down, and she took his hand. He helped her up. "Now, I have orders to take you to the bridge." They started walking out of the room.

"Orders, like, as in programming orders?" He shook his head.

"I have my own free will. I do what I choose. My programming is also deeply encrypted in a way that keeps anyone from taking that away."

"That's amazing."

"Do you have an interest in robotics?"

"Yeah. I'm not the super genius that Ange is, but I'm pretty close to how smart she is. I don't have the whole 'practically have two brains' thing."

"Interesting. So, while Ange is smart because her brain was made for the knowledge of two people, yours is made for the knowledge of only you, but close to the amount of knowledge that Ange has?"

"Right."

"If you were in the same position as Ange, you'd be many times smarter than her."

"Thanks." They got to the bridge, as well as Jane and Cole.

"Jane, Lex!" Ange went up and hugged them.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Ange let go of them and nodded at Jane.

"Yeah, it is. Beth messed with the signal. She was watching a cartoon while it was being animated, but the waves frequency caused an interference that ripped a hole in the space/time continuum, and sent us all here, including Beth, because she was messing with the transport while I was on it." Lex was very concerned.

"But, if that's the way we came, then isn't there a possibility…"

"That there's no way back? Possibly, in fact, it's looking likely. I'm sorry guys."

**In The Real World-A Few Days Later**

Elise heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" She went to the door and saw a brunette boy with a rattail (the hair style) and brown eyes. "Oh, hi Crisp."

"Hi Mrs. Potter. Is Ange here? She hasn't been at school, or answering any of my phone calls."

"Oh, um, she has the measles, and Beth too. No seeing anyone."

"What about my phone calls? And I don't care if I get sick. As her boyfriend, it's my job to be by her side while she's sick. Please, let me come in. I'm getting worried. Jane and Lex haven't shown up to school either, and they're two of Ange's closest friends. I know something's not right."

"Yeah, Ange has measles, as well as Beth, Lex, and Jane."

"I don't believe that. I'm not leaving until I get an explanation." He stood there, holding his ground. Elise sighed and let him in, closing the door behind him.

"You'd never believe me even if I explained."

"Ange has a brain bigger than Einstein she built a satellite out of my broken Nintendo. Try me."

"I can't explain it, but I can show you. Follow me." She led him up to Beth's room. She kept the streaming of the animating of new episodes on Beth's computer She sat at the desk, then started typing on the keyboard, bringing up another video. "I looked at the home security footage, because I couldn't quite believe what I figured out for myself. But, Ange was experimenting with teleport technology, specifically for biological creatures. She called it the ABMTD, or the Automatic Bio Mechanical Transport Device. It's brilliant in design, and does a scan of the anatomy and of the DNA signature of a person, sending it to a receiver, and then uses certain electronic disruptions and other energy sources to break apart a person cell by cell. Those cells get carried a long a certain wave length, and the wavelength is specially constructed to not lose any cells in the process. Once the wavelength reaches the receiver, it rebuilds the person by following the DNA signature of the incoming cells and the DNA signature of an anatomy map. Are you following me?" He nodded.

"Yeah. It sounds like something Ange would come up with."

"Well, something went wrong, look at this video. This is the window camera for our home security system. It's circular, Ange made it, and it sees everything and 360°. I picked a specific angle for us to view. This video will show you what made my daughters disappear." She played the video.

"So, when Beth touched the transport, that's what made them disappear? They're cells scattered in the air?!" Elise shook her head.

"No, my daughters are not cells scattered in the air! Otherwise, Diamond (the cat) would be freaking out. No, Beth wasn't only on the transport when she shouldn't have been. She also hacked into Cartoon Network's computers to watch Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu as it was being animated." She brought up the currently being animated Ninjago video. "My girls are very much alive. Have you ever heard the multi-verse theory?" He nodded.

"That there are multiple dimensions, similar to our own and very diverse from our own. There's also theories that any TV show or other form of entertainment media is a link between our dimension and theirs, but we can't cross it, because they're only thoughts." She nodded.

"Ange, Beth, Jane, and Lex have all crossed this dimensional boundary, and into the world of Ninjago, and as far as I can tell, there's no way back. It's a lot to take in, but I'm sure that-CRISP!" He fainted.

**In The Ninjago World**

"I'm getting mentally exhausted. I didn't even know that was possible. I'm going to go and get something to eat." Ange left, not knowing at all where she was going. After wandering around a bit, she looked totally confused.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" She was a bit shocked at first, but quickly recovered. She turned around.

"Kai, right?" The red ninja nodded.

"Yeah, why are you wandering around like an idiot? You're supposed to be some sort of all around super genius." Veins popped up on her forehead.

"I AM A SUPER GENIUS! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FREAKING KITCHEN IS! I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE A FEW DAYS!" He laughed a little.

"Geez, I was just joking around. Come on, I'll show you."

**In The Real World**

"Crisp honey, wake up." Elise was fanning Crisp, who she had put on the couch. He put his hand to his head, slowly waking up.

"Did that really just happen?"

"That my daughters and Ange's friends are trapped in an alternate dimension? Yes. Please, don't faint again." He sat up.

"I'm not going to. Do you have any ideas on how to get them back?"

"Unless we can get ourselves into Doctor Who and get the Doctor to do it, which I am not risking, there's no way I can think of. We can try and do something to rip open the space/time continuum, but that might kill both everyone in our dimension and everyone in their dimension. And we might either rip a hole in every dimension, or rip a hole in ours, but not the right one."

"Do you think that we can at least try and send them their stuff?"

"It's possible. If I can build a transport built off of the same principles as the ABMTD, but or non-living things, I can try and send them their stuff. Would you like to help me?" He nodded.

"Anything to get Ange back. I'm not smart like her, but I did get third place in the science fair, only being beaten by her and Lex. I'm sure I can do something."

**In The Ninjago World**

Ange was absent-mindedly messing with her silver locket. It was heart shaped and had pink sparkles, and a silver 'A' on it.

"That mean something to you?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"That locket. Whenever you drift off into space, you start messing with that thing. Why?"

"None of your business Hothead!"

"HOTHEAD?!" She smiled.

"Yeah, you're a hothead. I'm just gonna call you Hothead from now on. It fits."

"I think Kai would be better, for one, _it's my name_, and two, it's shorter than Hothead."

"You think I care?"

"Probably not, but I'm not Hothead."

"Yeah, you so are. I could call you Sparky, since you're like a Spark plug, but I call Jay that."

"Do you give everyone ridiculous nicknames?"

"Yeah, but I give them fitting nicknames, not ridiculous ones, like Zane is Frosty, and Cole is Mud Ball. I can't think of good nicknames for Nya. And I don't give people old enough to be my parents nicknames either."

"So what are your friend's nicknames?"

"Their nicknames are the names I call them. They're all short for their actual names, but since everyone on this ship already has a one syllable name, I can't work with that."

"Whatever." They reached the kitchen, where they heard laughing.

"You're sister really did that?"

"Yeah, totally. The feds were all super freaked out, especially since she was like, seven."

"Who knew a seven year old could make a mini computer out of a blender?"

Ange and Kai walked into the kitchen and saw Lloyd and Beth chatting with each other. Beth kinda froze up when she saw Ange.

"Oh, hey sis."

"Hey Beth." Wordlessly, Ange went over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of things, then made herself a sandwich. Kai and Lloyd looked a bit awkward in the room, because the tensions could be cut in half with a katana, and that's how sharp it'd have to be to cut the tension since it was so thick. The two sisters kept avoiding each other's eyes and looked in opposite directions from each other. Once she finished her sandwich, she left, going silently, with Kai following behind her. She gave Kai a look as she walked away. "Are you gonna follow me everywhere?"

"Do you know your way back to the bridge?"

"No."

"And I don't trust you to be wandering the Bounty all alone. I don't think you're evil or anything, I just don't trust you."

"Gee, thanks."

"You popped out of thin air."

"Point taken."

"So, what's up? I could cut the tension with my Elemental Blade. In fact, that's probably what I'd have to use to cut that tension. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you and Beth together except for at meals since you got here."

"Let's just say my little sister and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now." Kai nodded in understanding.

"I know how that is."

"I don't think ninja that you call your brothers count."

"I have a younger sister, just like you do. Nya's my sister." She was a bit shocked.

"Really? You guys don't act the same. You don't look anything alike. While you have messy red hair and golden brown eyes, Nya has neat black hair and chocolate brown eyes. You're skin's more tanned, while hers is more of an apricot color."

"My dad said that she looks more like my mom, while I look more like him. For a super genius, you're not all that smart."

"I'M PLENTY SMART! Most family members look at least a little alike, and you look nothing like Nya, and vice versa. And I'm too busy trying to figure out how to get home! How would you feel if you could never go home? I can never get home, because my home is in another dimension! You could be a little more sensitive!"

"I'm not the one who goes around bragging about how smart I am and why I'm so freaking smart!"

"It's not _my fault_ that people keep asking me why! And I'm not _bragging_ about how smart I am! I am just trying to figure out a way to get myself home! Traveling between dimensions isn't exactly ROCKET SCIENCE! ROCKET SCIENCE IS A LOT EASIER THAN THIS! IT'S FREAKING QUANTUM MECHANICS MIXED WITH GENERAL RELATIVITY AND STRING THEORY! I HAVE TO WORK WITH THEORY TO TRY AND GET HOME! _**THEORY!**_" Kai covered his ears with his hands.

"Man, you have a really loud mouth! You didn't need to yell!"

"Yelling is the least you deserve Mr. Hothead! You deserve to be put on the transport and then cut off the receiver signal before you're fully materialized again! The only reason I'm not about to is because of my moral standards!"

"I thought scientists had none." Her eyebrow started twitching and her face got redder and redder as he spoke. "I thought that scientists just invented a bunch of stuff and released it into the world, regardless of who gets it, or what the consequences of your work is." She almost blew up.

"_**THAT IS IT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT A SCIENTIST IS, BECAUSE YOU LIVE IN A FREAKING WORLD MADE OUT OF PIXIE DUST AND FAIRY TALES! WELL, LET ME TELL YOU THIS MR. HOTHEAD, YOU ARE THE SINGLE MOST RUDE, BAD TEMPERED, IRRITATING INSUFFERABLE, UNEDUCATED, STUPID, VAPID PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU'RE A TOTAL DANGLEBERRY!"**_ She turned around and walked away.

"Okay, a) I have no idea what a dangleberry is, and b) you don't know your way around the ship."

"I can figure it out. I'm a clever girl, and that, Mr. Hothead, was bragging, not what I was doing earlier!" She stormed away.

"What's her problem?"

Ange found her way to the bridge and stormed in. The others had left, short of Jane and Lex, who looked at their friend with concern.

"Ange, is there a problem?"

"Kai's a total *sshole! He not only said I was bragging, but also said I have no morals as a scientist and sell my inventions without any regard to how the person I'm selling it to uses it! I don't even sell my inventions! They're just a hobby!" Jane almost regretted that she asked. She put a smile on her face and went to her friend.

"Look, Kai is obviously an insensitive *sshole, but just because he said it, that doesn't make it true. You definitely have morals, and even if you did sell your inventions, I'm sure that you'd be so smart that you'd make a contract of some sort that kept anyone from using your inventions in the wrong way, but you'd do a background check before they could even have it."

"You didn't mention anything about the bragging. You don't think that I brag, do you?" Both were unsure of how to approach this. Lex put a sheepish smile on her face.

"Well, you do brag a lot." Ange looked really pissed.

"What, now my own friends too?! Seriously?! You guys are my friends, you're not supposed to say stuff like that!" She stormed off again. Jane gave Lex a glare.

"What? I'm always honest with her. She's never gotten this mad about it before."

"You need to learn to be more delicate about things. Not to mention, who knows where she's gonna end up? None of us know our way around the ship. We've only been here a few days."

* * *

Ange was angrily storming down a hallway.

"Geez, who do they think they are?!"

"They think they are your friends." She turned around.  
"Sensei Wu."

"You have no need to call me Sensei, since I am not your teacher. But I can sense that there is something wrong. Also, I could hear you yelling at Kai on the other side of the ship. He is a dangleberry?"

"I really don't feel comfortable-"

"I am well aware of the meaning of the word. Why don't you come down to my quarters? I left some hot tea there. You can calm down and explain to me when has happened." They went down to his quarters. After having some tea and calming down, she went on and explained everything that had happened up until that point.

"And then when Lex said she agreed with it, I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled at them about how they're my friends and then stormed off." Sensei Wu nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"I see. While Kai can be quite a hothead, like you have said, he is not completely insensitive. He just doesn't trust you, but has no reason for it. He wants a reason to distrust you, because your circumstances are extraordinary."

"But Sensei Wu, do you agree with Kai and my friends? Do you think I brag a lot?"

"In the few days I have known you, I have seen much of what you are talking about. I don't perceive it as bragging. I see it as a mask to front self-security. You keep telling others of how knowledgeable you are so that you can hide your lack of self-esteem. You're not bragging, you're merely hiding your insecurities, which you shouldn't even have, because you have such great potential. You are an impossible girl, and you want to show everyone that what you are doing is real. So, you believe this to be true?" Ange realized he was right.

"Yeah, I think so. I guess it sounds like I'm bragging. I'm never really all that confident in myself, so I'm always telling everybody how smart I am so that they won't notice how much I don't believe in myself. I know that I should always believe in myself, but the kind of stuff I do is stuff no one has done before, and definitely not something anyone my age would ever be able to do. The world isn't exactly stacked towards me."

"Well, your world may be extremely different, but here, teenagers saved Ninjago, not adults. Teenagers are given far more credit here than it seems like in your world. Jay made this ship fly. You no longer need to hide behind this wall. Try to downplay it."

"This ship can fly?"

"Indeed. Perhaps you'd like to talk to Jay about that. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to explain the inner workings in the ship's flight systems." She nodded.

"I'd love to know. Thanks for the tea Sensei, and for the talk. I feel a lot better now." With that, she smiled at him and left.

**Song Of Hope: Does Kai get on everyone's nerves, or is it just me? R&R**


	3. A Day In Ninjago-Lloyd and Beth

**Song Of Hope: For the record, as far as Lex goes, she's based off of my best friend, who is a thousand times smarter than me, and I felt I wasn't doing her justice, so I made her as smart as I did, and I needed Beth to be as smart as she is because a) it runs in the family and her not being a genius wouldn't make sense, and b) I couldn't think of any other way to transport them to Ninjago. If you didn't notice, I just did a massive story deletion, though I didn't delete my two Ninjago stories, so those are still up, but a lot of my Beyblade Metal Saga stories, one of my mermaid Melody, my one Teen Titans, I don't think I deleted any Sailor Moon, and my friend's Doctor Who Harry Potter crossover is safe, since she wrote that, so I had no right to delete, so it's still up there. R&R**

The girls were all pretty familiar with the ship at this point, and had been on it for about three weeks, without making any significant progress with the transport being able to be turned into a dimensional gate once again. The Bounty landed a few miles outside of Ninjago City. They were all out on deck, all in their casual gear. Lloyd himself sported a green sweatshirt with a white shirt that could be seen through a small triangle from where the shirt parted into a hood, and a pair of blue jeans. Ange looked pretty confused.

"Where are we now?" Cole smiled.

"Ninjago City, the biggest city in all of Ninjago. It's got everything here." She smiled.

"Everything?" Jay nodded.

"Yeah, fashion, food, schools, art, the latest music-" Cole covered his mouth.

"Like we said, it's got everything." Sensei Wu walked over to the girls.

"I'm calling in a favor to get you girls to be proper citizens. They'll create identities that are credible, so that you may enjoy everything Ninjago has to offer." Beth rolled her eyes.

"I could just hack into the Ninjago government computers and give us false identities."

"Yes, but that wouldn't generate the proper paperwork, or the proper physical documentation, merely the electronic credentials." Jane smiled.

"That'd be awesome! I mean, I don't know what I can't do without an actual citizenship, but I'm sure I don't want to know." Misako smiled.

"I'm sure the museum will want an explanation for why I've been gone without saying why." They all started getting off the ship. Lloyd smiled at Beth.

"Want me to show you around Ninjago City? I know a great comic book store." He only realized after he said that how lame it sounded, but he just tried to roll along with it. Beth's eyes lit up.

"I love comic books!" Lloyd smiled, and was glad he didn't just make himself look like an idiot.

"Great." Ange glared at Lloyd and then walked over to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Before you can take my baby sister anywhere, you gotta have my permission!" Beth looked horrified with her sister.

"ANGE!" Ange had been avoiding her like a poisonous fungus for the past three weeks. Why did she have to get involved right now?

"I'm sorry. May I have permission to show Beth around Ninjago City?"

"You go anywhere I think she shouldn't go, and I will kill you, not by my hands, but by cybertronic technology. And I will be able to know if you take her anywhere I don't think she should go. I can easily hack into Ninjago's satellites and see where you take her. Got it Goldie?" Lloyd nodded, unafraid.

"Got it perfectly." He and Beth started walking away. Misako smiled at Garmadon.

"That reminds me of us when we were teenagers." He nodded.

"Yes, except your father absolutely refused to let me take you anywhere, and we had to sneak out."

"Remember, you were evil, my father did not approve of that."

"I'm sure he'd say differently now." She smiled. Lloyd and Beth were walking down the streets.

"Is your sister always this overprotective?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Even when she's mad at me, she's still the world's most overprotective sibling."

"It reminds me of Kai, and how he's always giving death threats to Jay if he doesn't take good care of Nya." Beth giggled.

"Really? He and my sister would probably get along pretty well."

"From the way they've been glaring at each other, I highly doubt it."

"Oh, I'm sure she's just trying to convince herself that she hates him, because she has a boyfriend back home."

"Wait, your sister has a boyfriend?" Beth narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you insulting my sister?"

"No, well, I mean, it's just, well, she's been so closed off, and when she's not closed off, she's yelling at Kai. Not to mention, most guys that I know wouldn't date a girl smarter than them."

"Yeah, well, Crisp isn't that kind of guy. That's why Ange likes him so much."

"Wait, Crisp? Like, crispy bacon?"

"No, like, short for Crispin. His name is Crispin, but everybody calls him Crisp for short."

"Ah. That makes a lot more sense."

"Yeah. When she first met Crisp, she fought a lot with him, but that was because she didn't want to date because it'd get in the way of her scientific breakthroughs."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but eventually, she admitted her feelings for him, and he reciprocated them. So, where's this comic book store?"

"We'll be hitting it soon. It's called Ninjago Doomsday Comix."

"So, I'm gonna get to meet Mother Doomsday. Why do they fall him that? Wouldn't Father Doomsday be better?"

"Mother Doomsday is one of the Comics that he sells, and it's his favorite, although he knows everything about everything that has to do with monsters. And maybe, he might have an idea about something with getting you home." Beth looked really happy.

"Really?" Her hope made Lloyd a bit sad.

"Yeah. You sure seem in a hurry to get home."

"Well, not really. I like it here. I fit in here in Ninjago, with nindroids, and dragons, and Spinjitsu, and other things, better than I do in my own world. I kinda feel like I belong here, but Ange is just so desperate to get home. As mad as we are at each other right now, she'd never leave me behind, and I can't strand her here just because I want to stay."

"But, if you had the choice-?"

"I'd stay. I like it much better here than anywhere else I've ever been. I've only been here three weeks, but I know I don't want to go anywhere else in the entire world." Lloyd smiled. He liked the thought that Beth would stay here, if given the choice.

"You don't think that, if Ange could figure a way back, that you could find some way to stay?"

"No. Neither of us is very strong, but Ange is just a little bit stronger than me, not to mention a genius in everything, including robotics."

"Well, she may been a genius, but I know how to turn things on and off at will." He turned on a street lamp as they passed it. Beth nodded.

"I'm well aware of that." Suddenly, she got quiet, and looked down at the ground. After a little bit, she looked back up at him. "Lloyd, can you promise me something?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Promise me by your title as the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master!" He jokingly held up his right hand.

"I swear on my title as the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master that I'll promise you whatever you're about to ask right now, and keep that promise."

"Promise me that if Ange finds a way home, you won't let her take me home. I don't want to go back home. I miss my mom, but other than that, I don't miss anyone!" Lloyd looked a bit shocked.

"Not even your dad?" She stopped.

"Never, ever, for the rest of your life, ever bring up my dad ever again. Understand?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't realize it was a touchy subject."

"Just don't bring it up again. But, do you promise not to let her take me home? Do you promise to keep her from doing it?"

"I promise." He stopped. "We're here." He opened the door for her, and she walked in, with Lloyd following behind her. "This is Doomsday Comix." She smiled.

"I've never seen this many comics before! Which one should I read first? I'm guessing that this world doesn't have any Green Arrow."

"Who?"

"Exactly. So, what's good?" He smiled and went over to one of the racks, picking up a comic.

"Well, there's Star Farer. I loved this when I was a kid, in fact, I was a kid not that long ago. I still love this. Here's Issue #1." He handed it to her.

"I heard about this. This was made up for the show, but I guess here, it's real." She opened it and started reading. Within a minute, she read the whole issue. "This is amazing! The plot twists are perfectly in place, and the plot is easy to follow, but still very interesting! The art is also amazing, and realistic, but not too realistic to take away its comic book charm."

"You read the whole thing?" She nodded.

"I'm a fast reader, plus, comics tend to have more pictures than words."

"Ah. Well, I get comic books free here, and I've still got the whole collection, short of the last few issues. Mother Doomsday!" Rufus McAllister came over to them.

"Anything I can get you for Lloyd?"

"Do you have the newest issues of Star Farer?"

"How many? I've been keeping them in stock for you."

"The last six issues. I don't have those yet."

"Yeah, and I just got the newest issue in, which would make that seven issues you want." Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Mother Doomsday." He left to go get the issues.

"Lloyd, isn't that worth a lot of money? Shouldn't we at least pay him something, even just a few cents?"

"What are cents? We use yen. I don't know what cents are." He came back with the comics in a plastic bag. Each comic had a plastic cover on it to keep it in mint condition.

"Here you go Lloyd." He handed them all to Lloyd. "But to be honest, I thought you stopped reading comics."

"I just haven't had any time, but now that Ninjago's safe again, I have some time on my hands."

"Okay then. The comics are free of charge." Lloyd smiled.

"Thanks Mother Doomsday." He walked away. Lloyd smiled at Beth. "Well, shall we go?"

"Um, sure, I guess. What else is there to see in Ninjago?" They walked out of the store.

"Well, there's the museum my mom works at."

"You mean where you smashed up that gift shop?"

"Was that in the show in your world too?"

"Anything that had to do with the plot, and I guess that had to do with the plot."

"Was there a lot of embarrassing stuff in the show in your world?"

"Well, you getting hung up by the seat of your pants, a few of your failed attempts at Spinjitsu, adding the word in front of everything when you were going to rescue the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya when they went to get the other three Fang Blades, being caught in your own booby trap, running around in circles on the Darkly school roof, punching a punching bag and being knocked over by it, breaking your alarm clock, cleaning up the dragon's-"

"Okay, I get it! Am I the only person that these happen to in the show?"

"They happen plenty to the others. Like Kai getting caught wearing the Green Ninja suit, or Jay, well, there's too many of those, and when Zane turned on his funny switch for the first time and acted like a total idiot while singing Hello My Baby, or Cole when he danced like a guy from our world called Michael Jackson when he got his Elemental Blade and could actually fight again. Sensei Wu even has his moments too."

"I'm really glad that my life here isn't a show. Although, Gale Gossip made a book about me, and the other ninja."

"How close was she?"

"Pretty close, except for when she said that Nya was dating Cole. You can imagine how Kai, Jay, and Cole all felt." Beth laughed.

"That'd be pretty funny to see! That wasn't in the show though. It pretty much stopped a little bit after Garmadon turned good again."

"Well, I guess that's a good stopping point."

"Yeah, but you should see all the fanfictions about what happens after."

"Fanfiction? What's fanfiction?"

"Oh, it's stories written by the fans of the show. Some add in characters, usually girls, some continue the series and do what they want with it, and some just do random things that have nothing to do with the plot. Those are called fanfictions, because it's fiction, and written by fans of the show."

"That's a bit creepy."

"Only if they're those people that actually fall in love with the fictional characters. That's kinda creepy. But, I guess since they're not actually fictional, just in another dimension, it's not as bad. Usually, from what I know, people just have ideas for something that could've happened in the show, and they want other to know their ideas. I've never written it, but I've read it, and while some of it's good, some of it's kinda creepy."

"Define creepy."

"How about shipping Zane and Cole together?"

"I don't know what shipping is in those terms, but from what came after that, I'm positive that I don't want to know." They went past a small café, and Beth's stomach grumbled. She put her hands on her stomach and blushed. "Maybe we should grab something to eat."

"I don't have any money though."

"I do. Come on, my treat. Plus, the only food in the fridge on the Bounty right now is whatever that was that Cole cooked last night."

"I don't think that was even food. Fine." They walked in and sat down at a table. Immediately, a waitress with big, brown eyes and short red hair came over to them.

"Welcome to the Ninjago Golden Light Café. What can I get you?"

"Do you have any peach iced tea and strawberry cheesecake?"

"We have the cheesecake, but we don't have peach tea, iced or warm. We have iced sweet tea, and black tea."

"Black tea then, with milk and sugar." She wrote that down.

"And for you sir?" She spoke in an obviously flirty tone. Lloyd was completely oblivious to this, but Beth looked pretty mad.

"Coffee and plain cheesecake."

"Anything in your coffee?"

"Just plain black coffee."

"Alright then. Anything else?" Beth shook her head.

"No, not really."

"You sir?"

"Nope."

"They'll be out in a little bit." She walked away. Beth rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe her!" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"Can't believe what?"

"That waitress!"

"What'd she do?" Beth sighed.

"Never mind." The waitress came back with their dishes.

"Here's your coffee and cheesecake," she put Lloyd's order in front of him, "and here's your-Oops!" She dropped steaming hot tea and strawberry cheesecake on Beth's lap. "I'm so sorry! I swear, that was not on purpose!"

"It'd better not have been!"

"Your order is on the house! I'll go get you another, and some clothes to change into." She ran off. Beth sat down and grumbled to herself.

"She totally did that on purpose!" Lloyd shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"I'm positive of it! She did it on purpose! There's something not right about her!" The waitress came back with another plate and some clothes.

"Here you go, free of charge." She tried more carefully to put it on the table without pouring it all over Beth. "And here's some clothes. I'll show you to the ladies room." She grabbed Beth's hand and dragged her to the bathroom. "Here." She handed Beth some clothes, and pushed her into one of the stalls. "I guessed your size."

"Where'd you even get these clothes?"

"One of the waitresses tends to do what I just did, but they haven't fired her since she's so nice to everybody and since she's the one who makes customers come back. Not to mention, it's the only interesting thing that ever happens around here."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem. So, is that guy your boyfriend?"

"Well, we're not dating."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I gave him my number?"

"What?!" The waitress smiled.

"That's what I thought. You like him, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, he did single-handedly save all of Ninjago. It's hard not to like him. I mean, he's not my type. I go for more of the bad boy guy, and Lloyd is not a bad boy. But he definitely seems to be your type, from what I've seen. So yeah, it's kinda obvious."

"I've only know him for three weeks."

"Meeting someone takes a minute, liking someone takes an hour, loving someone takes a day. Three weeks makes it hard to not love someone."

"But he's the Green Ninja. I'm just a super smart computer nerd." She came back out. The dress was just her size. It was a green, one shoulder dress with a slanted hem, with a black belt with a golden buckle in the middle of her torso.

"I think that he'll think differently once he sees you in that."

"Why are you helping me like this?"

"Well, I see a lot of people come into this café, and a lot of them are friends. Some of them have the potential for a relationship, but they never realize it. So, I intervene."

"By pretending to flirt with the boy?" She nodded.

"I can get a reaction out of the girl, and then, depending on the reaction, I know if the girl likes him or not. If she does, then I help them out."

"By dumping their food on them." She smiled.

"It sounds like a flawed system, but it works really well."

"So, you're the waitress who dumps food on people, but everybody likes. Because you get them into a relationship." She nodded.

"Yep. Now, go out there and show him your stuff. You've known each other for three weeks, it's long enough." She started pushing Beth out the door.

"But wait, I don't know your name!" She smiled.

"It's Mary."

"I'm Beth."

"Nice to meet you Beth. Now, go and show him that you're not just a computer nerd!" She fully shoved Beth out the door. "I'll wash these clothes and return them to you. Just let me know here you live after you and Lloyd start officially dating."

Lloyd had gotten a bit worried, thinking that Beth might be right about there being something wrong with their waitress, but then he saw Beth come out. First, he was relieved, and then, his jaw went slack as soon as he saw her fully. She looked absolutely amazing to him in such a simple dress. To anyone else, though, she would've looked pretty average, but to him, she was the prettiest girl in the world. She nervously sat back down.

"Sorry about that. I guess you were right. She didn't mean to do that on purpose." After a little bit, when she didn't get a response from him, she got a bit worried. "Lloyd?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Lloyd!" He snapped out of it.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to stare! You just, well, it's not, I mean you're just so-" Beth giggled slightly.

"It's alright Lloyd. So, what were we talking about?"

"I can't remember." She took a bite of her cheesecake.

"That's alright. Let's find something else to talk about." They chatted idly while they ate, with Lloyd starring off into space every now and then. After they were done, Mary came back with their bill.

"It's blank, cause it's on the house. Have a nice evening." They both raised their eyebrows.

"Evening?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Sun set about an hour ago."

"Okay then. And by the way, I live on the Destiny's Bounty, so you can just send my clothes there." They got up and left. Once they were outside, Beth was amazed. "Oh my God. Ninjago City looks so pretty at night." The lights were twinkling everywhere as they walked back towards the Bounty.

"Yeah, it looks nice at night." Lloyd smiled. _"But nowhere near as beautiful as you look right now."_

"You really think I look beautiful?"

"Did I say that out loud?" She nodded, smiling.

"You did just say that out loud. I'm really flattered Lloyd." She tucked her light brown hair behind her ear. "I don't really hear that often, or ever, really. I guess I follow the whole smart but not pretty stereotype."

"Honestly, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Any guy who says you're not beautiful is dead wrong."

"Um, Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Honestly, I've really, kina, sorta, um, oh, to hell with it! I'm not a bard!" She threw her arms around his neck, lifted herself on the tips of her toes, pulled him down slightly, and kissed him. At first, this caught him off guard, but he quickly accepted the kiss, and passionately kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up, spinning her around. After a little bit, Lloyd put her down and they broke apart. "Ange is so gonna kill me for this?"

"How would Ange even find out?" She pointed up. "Billboards?"

"Satellites. I may have gotten more of the programming know-how, but Ange still has a good portion of that. She's probably looking at the satellite feed right now."

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"I really don't care. Plus, she said don' take you anywhere she didn't approve of. I don't think a comic book store and a café count. She never said anything against this." He kissed her again.

"BETH! LLOYD!" The two quickly broke apart. Beth turned to see and enraged Ange.

"Oh dear. This is not good. This is really, really not good!"

**Song Of Hope: Cliff Hanger, hanging from a CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF, and that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! R&R**


	4. A Day In Ninjago-Cole and Jane

**Song Of Hope: This is in the same day, just another plot line. Note, the characters are actually pretty average looking, but to certain ninja, they look beautiful, instead of average, like they are. R&R**

Jane left the ship, wanting to embark on Ninjago City all on her own. She was amazed by everything around. She couldn't believe it.

"This reminds my of New York when I went to visit my aunt!"

"New York? What's New York?" She turned around and saw a little girl.

"Oh, New York, it's, well, um, it's a, um, restaurant, yeah. My aunt works there."

"Oh. Well, bye strange lady." The little girl ran off.

"Strange lady?"

"It's probably because you don't look like you're from around here." She turned around again, and saw a red head with big, brown eyes. "I'm Mary."

"Jane." They shook hands. "Is it that obvious that I'm not from around here?"

"Well, you act like you're from the country, but you seem to be familiar with tech, and most people who live in the country aren't. They live more like people from the ancient villages of Ninjago."

"Well, where I come from, everywhere is pretty modernized, even farm houses."

"Farm houses?"

"Never mind. So, anything I can do to get the not around here look to go away?" Mary winked and pointed her finger at Jane.

"There's only one solution. Shopping spree!" She grabbed Jane's arm and started dragging Jane.

"But I hate shopping."

"We're just gonna get you some good clothes!"

"We're?"

"You, me, and the store clerk. And besides, I can tell you need a new wardrobe. You look like you've been wearing the same clothes for a month."

"Three weeks actually."

"Exactly. Now, you need a new wardrobe, and what kind of a person would I be if I didn't help you out?" She dragged Jane into a store. "Now, this is Ninjago's number one clothing store, Ninjago Fashions. Here, I'm guessing these clothes are your size. Go and try them on." She handed Jane a bunch of clothes and then pushed her into one of the changing rooms.

"These are all dresses! I hate dresses!"

"Well, it's Ninjago. Girls don't hate dresses here."

"You talk like you've been somewhere other than Ninjago."

"There's nothing outside of Ninjago, well, nothing short of the Dark Island, but who would want to go there other than someone totally evil?"

"I don't know anything about that, so…"

"But it's a big part of Ninjago history, and pretty recent too! It was only about two months ago!"

"Obviously, I'm not very up to date with Ninjago recent history."

"You'd have to be from another planet or something!"

"Or something." She came out in the first dress. It was a v-neck black dress that clung to her legs and ended half way down her calf, a gray belt in the middle of her torso with a golden buckle, and a triangle of gray tulle from the belt down on the left side. Mary smiled.

"You look irresistible in that. The black against your blonde hair looks amazing! Not to mention, it shows off your curves, which takes away from your obvious muscles that are showing."

"I don't know." She grabbed the price tag. "Okay, to be honest, this looks really expensive, it's got, like, three zeroes, and then a couple other digits! The dollar sign is weird though."

"What's a dollar? We pay with yen, not with a dollar, whatever that is. And besides, that's not all that expensive for a designer dress like that! That's actually kinda cheap. And besides, you should totally buy it. You look amazing!"

"I honestly really hate dressing up like this. I'm more of a, well, I'm not a tomboy, but I'm not this girly! Plus, I'd never wear this, and I don't go to occasions formal enough to wear it. Also, I have no money."

"Well, at least try on the other dresses. As for the money problem, I'll pay. I'll go and grab some more normal, every day clothes." She shoved Jane back into the dressing room, and then ran off.

"Mary? Did you seriously leave me here?" She sighed after she didn't get a response. "Oh great." She changed out of the dress and into another one. This one was green, with one shoulder. She came back out just as Mary got back. "There's no way on earth that I'm gonna wear this!" She smiled.

"No, it's not you, but I'm sure that I could use it."

"You can buy the ridiculously expensive dress for yourself, that's fine. Give me some of the normal clothes." She grabbed the normal clothes Mary had in her hands and then went to change into them. "Okay, this I can live with." She came out in a black tank top with a cloud on it with a rainbow that went over her left shoulder, a black flair out skirt that had chains on it, black lace leggings that ended a little past her knees, and a pair of black biker gloves. Mary smiled.

"That is the latest of Cripsé Couture. It's more edgy than any other clothing line in Ninjago. I thought you might like it, but I'm still buying you the dress anyways. Now that I know your sizes, we can just work around that and buy clothes that you like that'll fit you. Go change back into your regular clothes. Then, I'll buy the clothes." She shoved Jane back into the dressing room.

"You know, you do a whole lot of shoving!" Jane changed back into her normal black hoodie and ripped jeans, handing Mary the other clothes. "There." Mary smiled.

"Let's go get other clothes of your size from this clothing line." For the next twenty minutes, Jane was getting Crispé Couture. After that, Jane came out laughing, holding a few bags.

"You know, I've always hated shopping, but that was actually kinda fun. Plus, I got some great clothes that weren't girly, but were still amazing." Mary smiled.

"Shopping can be fun. You've just gotta find the right person to shop with," she pointed in the air with her finger and winked.

"I still can't believe you bought those two dresses."

"Well, you can keep the black one, but I'm gonna keep the green one. I have a feeling that I'll use it later today. Now, you should change into your cute new clothes."

"Where would I go to change?"

"Well, you could always just go back home and change." Jane smiled.

"Duh, why didn't I think of that? Thanks Mary. I hope to run into you again sometime." She smiled.

"No problem. I love helping people out. See you later. I gotta go back to my apartment for work." Mary ran off. Jane smiled.

"She's so nice. Okay, now, to get back to the Bounty. I think it was this way." She started walking back towards the Bounty. When she got there, she saw Cole training on the deck, not with the training equipment though. He was using weights. Right now, he was under a bench press. He looked up and saw Jane.

"Hey Jane. What're you doing back?"

"I was forced on a shopping spree by some random stranger that I don't know. She said I didn't even look like I was from Ninjago." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then."

"I'm not one for shopping, but I really like these clothes, so I'm gonna put them on. Not to mention, I'm sure my normal clothes could use a good wash." He nodded.

"Probably." She went inside the ship. She found her room and changed into her new outfit (the one she tried on earlier). Mary had also bought her a couple of jewelry pieces. She had a black bangle with tear shaped charms on her upper arms, closer to her shoulder than the middle of her upper arm, and a black crystal heart pendant on a gold necklace. Then, she walked back out, holding her other clothes. She went onto the deck, where Cole was now using a dumbbell, with his back facing towards her.

"Hey Cole, is there a washer machine around here somewhere? If so, where is it? Since my clothes are mostly black, I should be able to wash them in the same load."

"It's down in," he looked over at her and then dropped the dumbbell, "uh, it's down, um, somewhere in the, uh…"

"Cole, if you don't know where the washer is, you can just tell me you don't know." He regained his composure.

"No, I do. It's down below, at the bottom of the ship. I'll show you." He got up and started walking through the ship. Jane followed behind him. "Have you just been wearing the same clothes for the past three weeks then?"

"Well, this is kinda the first town I've actually seen in Ninjago. I haven't exactly had a time to go and shop for more clothes. We've all just been wearing our own clothes, since all of us are different sizes."

"Okay then. Why didn't you just wash them though?"

"What else would I have had to wear? None of us are the same size. I'm a bit larger than the others, so all of their clothes would be tight on me."

"Well, you all look about the same size to me."

"I have more muscle than them, so I tend to need larger clothes." He nodded.

"That would explain it." He opened a door. "Here's the washer and dryer." She looked inside. There was just a normal washer and dryer, but also a basket.

"Uh, what's the basket for?"

"Since we only have oh so much water on the ship at a time, you're only aloud to do laundry if your laundry fills up that basket. It helps make sure we don't waste water."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that my clothes won't fill it." Just to prove her point, she dropped her clothes in the basket, and they only covered the bottom. "I can't wash my clothes!"

"Most of my clothes are black. I can go get some of my clothes. I should probably do my laundry anyway. Wait here." Cole left. After a little bit, he came back with a whole bunch of clothes, which he threw into the basket. One of the articles of clothing he had thrown in was his own shirt that he had just been wearing. You know what that means. Which also means that Jane was blushing madly.

"Cole!" He looked confused.

"What?"

"You're shirtless!"

"You needed more clothes to wash your clothes with. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, n-no, I-it's just that," she started taking a couple steps towards him, but then she tripped over one of the clothes, and landed on him, knocking them both into the wall, and making them both lock lips together. Jane instantly stopped. "Oh my God Cole! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean," he grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her again. She was a bit shocked at first, but then melded into the kiss. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling every bulging muscle. Then, once she was done with that, she moved her hands up to the back of his head and wrapped her fingers in his messy black hair. He pushed his tongue pasted her parted lips and into her mouth and explored the cavern of her mouth eagerly. After a little bit, they stopped for air. "We, we shouldn't be doing this!"

"From what I could tell, you wanted that too."

"No, I mean, I do want it, but it's just that-"

"What?"

"I'm not even from Ninjago! I'm from small town America, on earth. And I'm trying desperately to get home! And, when I do go home, it wouldn't be fair to either of us if we had a relationship! We'd both be broken hearted, and unable to get over it!"

"I think it's a bit too late for that. Also, there's another option here."

"What?"

"You could just stay here in Ninjago. Start a new life here. Get a job here. Stay with me."

"You want me to abandon my entire life to stay here?! You want me to stay in Ninjago, which is a place that I don't belong in?! You want me to just drop everything for you?! Well, listen here Cole! I'm not that kind of naïve, innocent, little girl! I know people who have made that mistake before, dropping their whole lives for a guy! Then, the guy dumped them for some prettier, younger girl! They ruined their lives! I'm not gonna do the same here! I'm not that girl!" She ran off.

"Jane! JANE!" He sighed. "I just screwed up really badly! What the Underworld is wrong with me?! Jane!" He ran after her, but in the stealthy, ninja way so she wouldn't yell at him.

* * *

Jane was in her room crying on her bed.

"The guy doesn't only just leave the girl. He does it after he gets her knocked up, and leaves her with a kid that she doesn't even want."

"So that's it." She turned to Cole and glared at him.

"No one told you that you could listen in on my personal laments!"

"No, they didn't, but I wanted to know why you blew up on me like that." He sat down on her bed. "You never knew your dad, did you?" She sighed.

"No, not really. I never met the guy. He knows that I exist though. Mom, to this day, doesn't know how he found out, but she's shut him out of her life, and mine. I honestly don't want to meet him. He ruined my mom's life. She says that the only good thing that ever came from him was me, but I know that she sometimes regrets having me. She says my attitude is a lot like his. I know, though, that she sees him in my face every time she looks at me, because I look so much like him, from my hair color to my jaw shape."

"And you think you'll make the same mistake as your mother did?"

"Yes! No. Well, I'm not sure! This isn't where I belong. I belong on earth, not Ninjago. I have a life there, not here." Cole put his hand over hers.

"You could have a life here if you wanted too." She pulled her hand away from his.

"No, I couldn't. A little girl was able to tell that I wasn't from Ninjago. I obviously don't belong, Beth maybe, but not me. I don't belong here."

"You could if you tried."

"I'm not dropping everything to stay here!"

"You're already here, why not give it a chance?"

"Because, because, because I can't! I just can't!" She curled up into a little ball and started crying again. "I don't want to be here! I want to be at home, around familiar things! I want to be able to get things that comfort me that aren't here! I want to be able to go home every day and see my mom smile at me, asking me about how my day went at school! But I can't have any of that here! I can't have anything that I hold close to my heart anymore! But if I can get back home, I can have all of that. I can live without you! I can't live without all that! You'd never understand, so just go away! Go away, and leave me alone! Don't talk to me!" His eyes were full of sympathy.

"Jane."

"GET OUT!" He got up off the bed, and, with a sigh, left the room, leaving Jane to cry on her bed. "I can't, I just can't do this!"

* * *

Cole was walking down the hall, staring at the floor.

"Why can't she just stay here?" He walked into the bridge as he said that.

"There are many reason for that Cole." He looked up.

"Garmadon? I thought you left with Misako." He shook his head.

"I'm still waiting for the calamity of what happened two months ago to die down. It's still big news, and a lot of people will blame me for what happened. I've decided it's a good idea to wait a little longer before showing my face in Ninjago. Now, what's the problem?" Cole sighed and then proceeded to tell Garmadon everything that happened.

"And then she yelled at me to get out. I just don't get it."

"Well, you are the Black Ninja, and Ninja of Earth. Empathy doesn't come naturally to you. Now, as far as how she feels goes, obviously, she's afraid of making the same mistake as her mother did. She also fears that she'll never belong here. As you said, a little girl was instantly able to tell that there was something strange about Jane. It's that kind of thing that keeps one from being able to embrace change. If you can't embrace change, you can't accept anything that comes with it."

"Such as me?" Garmadon nodded.

"Such as you. The way you talked to her about it, it made her even more afraid. Unlike Beth, she knows nothing of Ninjago. She knows nothing of how anything works around here."

"So? She could get used to it."

"Cole, you are far too stubborn for your own good. Give her a little time to think it over. She might already be considering it. Love is a very fickle thing."

"Who said anything about love?!"

"Well, you kissed her, didn't you? I'd say that qualifies. There's an old adage. _Meeting someone takes a minute, liking someone takes an hour, loving someone takes a day. But to forget someone? It takes an eternity._ I think that's applicable to the current situation right now."

"So, she wants to convince herself that she doesn't like me, to keep from bringing herself heartbreak when she goes home?"

"Precisely. Although, at this point, it's likely that they'll never get home. The space/time continuum has a tendency to repair itself, that or others repair it. It's been three weeks, so its most likely finished its repairs."

"So, they might not even be able to get home?" Garmadon nodded.

"Yes." Unknown to them, Jane had come back out to apologize to Cole.

"So, I can't go home?" They turned to her.

"Jane!"

"Most likely not. Space and time repairs itself. If it didn't, then it'd be easily manipulated, and eventually fall apart. It's also extremely strong as well, so what brought you here was an extremely rare occurrence. What happened to you happened at just the right time, at just the right spot, using just the right wavelengths and just the right amount of energy. The possibility of that is almost impossible, but, because of those conditions, it happened, and now you're here."

"And because of that, I'm trapped here?" Garmadon nodded.

"I'm afraid so. If Ange had figured a way home at the most, a week after your arrival, then perhaps you could've gone home, but not anymore. I'm sorry." Jane wanted to cry, but she easily hid her emotions. Her eyes, face, and body all withheld those feelings.

"That's alright. The space-time continuum, or whatever you want to call it, does what it wants. Even if that means I'll never see my mom again. It's something beyond my control, or anyone's control." She ran off.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her. Comfort her." Cole nodded, and ran after her.

"Jane! JANE!" She stopped, but didn't face him.

"What do you want Cole?"

"I know it must be hard, and I won't try to say I understand. I don't. But you need someone to talk to about it. I'll listen, if you want." She turned around, and her eyes were filled with tears. She started beating his bare chest with her fists, which hurt more than he would've liked to admit.

"Why? Why do I have to be stranded here? Why am I the one who can never see her mom again, or ever even get the chance to meet her dad? It's not fair! I just want to go home, and now I can't! Why me? WHY?!" After she was done ranting and beating up Cole's chest, she collapsed against him, crying. "It's just not fair."

"Life's never fair, but we've got to learn to live with it. There are ups and downs, but we need top learn to take what we've been given, and make it into something good. It's something Sensei once told me."

"Like the whole 'when Life gives you lemons, make lemonade' thing?"

"I've never heard that expression before, but it works really well." Jane smiled deviously.

"Then, lets make some lemonade." She kissed him fully on the mouth. A bit surprised, after her earlier outburst, but he welcomed the kiss. It was a constant battle for dominance over the kiss, neither ever winning, both equally matched, until Jane made the mistake of parting her lips a little too much, giving Cole dominance, letting him slide his tongue into her mouth once more. She gave up trying to dominate the kiss after that as their tongues danced together. She tangle her fingers up in his long black hair and pulled him closer to her, making the kiss go much deeper. Eventually, they had to stop to breathe. Cole looked at her seriously.

"Jane, are you really sure you want to start this? You just went on a rant at me about how you _didn't_ want to."

"That was before I knew that I couldn't go home. That was really the only reason, because I'd rather be at home than here, even if it meant leaving you behind. But, since no one would be leaving anyone behind, there's not much chance for heartbreak, now is there?" He smiled.

"I guess not." He kissed her again. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Uh hem." They stopped and saw Garmadon. They immediately got off of each other, and while they were both a bit embarrassed, they quickly got over it.

"What's up?"

"You might want to get into the city. The ship's systems picked up an image, and all Underworld might just break loose." Cole stood up quickly.

"Well, what is it?"

"It might be best for you to just go down there and find out for yourself." He nodded. He got up and turned to Jane.

"You coming with?" She nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

Garmadon told them where to go and they quickly got to where Garmadon said. They got there just as Lloyd and Beth kissed. They didn't really see the problem, until they saw the raging hazel eyed brunette that also witnessed it.

"BETH! LLOYD!" The two quickly broke apart as they saw her. Cole and Jane looked at each other.

"This is bad!" Cole nodded.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go keep Ange from murdering the Green Ninja."

**Song Of Hope: A lot of drabble, I know, but that's pretty much what this chapter consisted of, because I had no real goal other than getting Cole shirtless so that they'd kiss, and making sure that they were there to witness Beth and Lloyd's kiss. R&R**


End file.
